


one hundred words

by stardustedrose



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedrose/pseuds/stardustedrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are one hundred ways for me to tell you I love you, and this is only of of them</p><p>or: one hundred drabbles about Nick and Judy</p>
            </blockquote>





	one hundred words

**Author's Note:**

> Run-on sentences, angst, humor, fluff, crack, the overuse of the words he and she, and pretty much everything else in between. Notes at the bottom for some of the ones that you may not understand.

**Beginnings**

When Judy finally –  _finally_ – kisses him, Nick knows it’s the beginning of lots of things, (teasing, pestering, that relationship that he’s been waiting _years_ for) and as much as he would never admit it, he really didn’t expect it to be the beginning of the ZPD betting pool.

 

 **Middles**

“And after that, he just kept going and _can you believe it_ because I just _can’t_ and I guess neither could anyone else so they just took him off the stage and then–” Nick interrupts her quietly, whispering “calm down, Carrots” in as soothing as a voice as he can manage (which actually isn’t very soothing). Usually Judy gets pretty mad, but sometimes Nick likes to sneak in kisses in the middles of her stories and she finds herself not minding so much at all.

 

 **Ends**

When Nick launches himself off the ground and flies in front of the speeding bullet, everything’s going too fast and too slow at once when the flash of silver imbeds itself into his chest. Not surprisingly, the only thing Judy wants to do when she caresses his bloody body is to slap him across the face while she wonders if this is going to be their end.

 

**Insides**

Judy is just trying to focus on the fact that Nick is okay and ignoring the soft paws that are crawling up her sides, touching anything and everything, his furious love seeping into her mouth through passionate kisses, trickling into her insides and pressing against the very depths of her soul.

 

**Outsides**

“Why are we going to the _countryside_ again?” There’s too much exasperation in Nick’s voice but Judy just laughs and leans her head into the crook of his neck. “We’re going to see my family, Nick. Just shut up and enjoy the outdoors.”

 

**Days**

The days are long and hard – each one breaks him down just a little more. He can hardly keep himself awake and moving. _She’d be so mad_ , he tells himself. _She’d want me to keep going_. And so that thought pushes him through each day, moves him to his blissful sleep, until one day, she appears in his dreams, beautiful and sweet and ridiculously _real_. He can’t take the sight of her, the outline of her that falls away just before he can touch her. Now, he forces himself to stay awake because it hurts too much to see her again and suddenly, the days are better than the nights.

 

**Weeks**

She has all of 2 weeks to tell him before she starts to show, but for some reason, the subject of the baby doesn’t come up until she realizes just how bad this is that the baby isn’t his.

 

**Months**

It’s the first dull, miserably rainy sort of day in a while and they have nowhere to go so Nick just pins Judy to the couch and _ravishes_ her, murmuring, “I’ve been waiting _months_ to do this.”

 

**Years**

The years pass by far too fast for her, especially since she knows that one of them inevitably has to die first (Nick is always saying that he’ll outlive her). Yet, when it turns out that _he’s_ the one to die, Judy surprises herself when she ends up laughing instead of crying because he died with a smirk on his face and kissed her with his last breath.

 **  
No Time**

“No time left…” Nick mumbles to himself, running around the kitchen trying to put everything away. He comes to a stop, smashing his fist on a silver button and smiling proudly when it doesn’t beep. “You know,” Judy says with a laugh from the couch. “You don’t have to do _everything_ before the microwave beeps.”

**  
Red**

Nick knew Judy was a blusher, but he’s still surprised just exactly how red she turns when he tells her that she’s beautiful for the first time.

**  
Orange**

She spends almost an hour trying to decide what to wear (it’s _important_ , Nick) and he eventually just tells her to wear orange (“you should live up to your name, Carrots.”)

**  
Yellow**

They wake up early each morning, but Nick pretends to be asleep, watching the barely-there rays of golden sun framing her and thinking – not for the first time – how perfect she looks.

**  
Green**

Her face is so green that Nick is torn between laughing and comforting her. The boat sways and Judy leans against the railing, putting a paw up to steady herself. When she bends her head over the side of the ship, Nick pats her back, stifling a laugh and says, “Gee, Carrots, who knew bunnies could get seasick?”

**  
Blue**

It explodes in a brilliant burst of blue on his shoulder and he falls quickly and quietly, writhing on the floor. _Fight it, fight it, fight it_ , Nick whispers to himself, but the tiny splatter of purplish-blue isn’t a blueberry this time and no matter how much restraint he forces on himself, primal instincts still push forward and suddenly all he’s aware of is the sickening taste of blood.

**  
Purple**

Her eyes are this scintillating shade of violet – purple doesn’t quite do them justice – and he figures he could spend all day staring at them because of just how intriguing they are. Not that he was looking or anything.

**Brown**

Judy slants her lips over his, catching the dark smear of chocolate with her tongue and reveling in the taste of wine in his mouth. “Hmm…” she hums pleasantly, trailing her paws down his arms. “I love you.”

**  
Black**

At midnight, the sky is always so blue it’s almost black – perfect for watching shooting stars. When he goes to make a wish, he realizes that there’s nothing to wish for because he already has everything he wants.

**  
White**

He pawns the ring the day after she dies because the sparkle of the little, white diamond is no match for her eyes.

 **  
Gray**

There’s a pretty big difference between “in a relationship” and “just friends”, but the blurry gray space in between is just as big and they’re stretching it as thin as they possibly can.

**  
Colorless**

Judy is a splash of bright lights – gray fur, stunning violet eyes – and their relationship is so strong they can practically see the soft red haze surrounding them as they kiss, the dark, angry hues when they argue, the desperate, sad blue when they cry. And as Nick watches Judy bubbles up with golden laughter, he realizes just how colorless his life was before her.

**  
Friends**

Nick still isn’t quite sure how he and Clawhauser became such good friends.

**  
Enemies**

“I could never hate you,” he assures her with a comforting smile and a kiss that’s a little bit more than comforting. Yet, after two rounds of Monopoly, Nick is just about ready to revoke that claim.

**  
Lovers**

_Lovers_. The word is new and sweet and rolls off her tongue so easily she wonders if she’s used it before. (But she knows that she hasn’t because until now, she was the Last Virgin Standing.) It means a different type of intimacy, something secret and special between just the two of them. She loves it. (“Does this mean we’re lovers now, Nick?”)

**  
Family**

Judy ends up almost crying when Nick tells her that they can’t biologically have children but he kisses her gently and tells that they can still have a family and it doesn’t matter what animals are in it.

**  
Strangers**

Judy is trying to remember the days of her past – innocence and adrenaline, young love that was bright and fresh and _beautiful_. But now all she can see is a shattered image of someone she doesn’t know; after too few years of sunshine-y smiles, somehow unfinished arguments and frowns just ended they right where they were before: as strangers.

 **  
Parents**

Introducing Judy to his mother was one of the stupidest decisions he’s ever made. As much as he loves them both, having two people in the same room who can talk about the annoying things he does and exchange embarrassing photos of him isn’t something he can handle right now.

**  
Children**

When Chief Bogo asks who wants to do the mandatory speech the ZPD have to give at the local elementary school, Judy’s hand shoots up and Nick just bangs his head on his desk. “What’s wrong?” she asks. The fox makes a point of sighing. Loudly. “You’re my partner and now I’ll have to get dragged along with you.” Judy raises her eyebrows, as if to say _so what?_ “You know I _hate_ children.”

**  
Birth**

Nick learns that rabbits can have up to 14 bunnies in a liter (but Bonnie says it’s usually around 6) and suddenly he’s glad that they adopted instead.

**  
Life**

They didn’t get a chance to live an entire life. Two separate halves of a perfect life make a broken, imperfect whole. And the universe didn’t even let them die together.

**  
Death**

He coughs painfully. “She’s the reason I live, Finn. It only makes sense that my life ends when she does.” Finnick swears colorfully and sits back on his heels. “I give up, Nick. Shut your dramatic trap and just _die_ already.” Nick manages a laugh and one last bland smile for his friend before he does what’s asked of him and closes his eyes.

**  
Too Much**

Her gaze is lazy but not tired so he knows she’s only pretending to be sleepy. “What’s up?” he asks, stroking her ears. She leans into his touch, murmuring something he can’t make out before she finally answers. “Do you ever get sick of me, Nick?” He sighs, not sure whether or not he wants her to hear his irritation, before gathering her small body in his arms and whispering, “You know I can never get enough of you, Judy.”

**Not Enough**

She’s annoyed. Again. He’s oblivious. Again. Judy sighs. “Remind me again why I’m dating you?” Nick grins slyly and rests his head between her ears. “Because you love me.” Judy is trying to remember when exactly that that became not enough to keep them together.

 **  
Smell**

Her smell is intoxicating and Nick finds himself breathing in unnecessarily large breaths of air whenever she’s around. Judy just laughs and pushes him “gently” (usually in the stomach) so he’s just left gasping on the floor and muttering “dumb bunny”.

**  
Sound**

He’s gotten so used to the sound of her voice that he almost doesn’t believe it when it disappears for good.

 **  
Touch**

He remembers the first time they touched. Like, _really_ touched. She blushed and bit her lip and wondered if it they were too close, if this was even okay, while he just smirked and pressed down on the urge that told him that this wasn’t nearly close enough.

**  
Taste**

When Nick asks her if she wants some of his ice cream, she just rolls her eyes and shakes her head because he knows that she tasted it already when he kissed her.

**  
Sight**

When he hears the loud groan from the hospital bed, it’s probably the best thing he’s heard for a while. “You’re awake!” Her expression creases after her eyes flutter open. “Nick? Is–is it nighttime or something? I can’t see anything.” The smile on his face disappears. “Nick…?” She asks tentatively. “Where am I?” Judy takes in the empty silence as an answer of its own. “I–I can’t see you…”

**  
Shapes**

Small circle for a head, big circle for a body, elongated triangle ears… Long oval legs, circle feet… _Damn_ he still can’t draw a perfect circle. “Sorry, Carrots, but your portrait’s gonna have to wait.”

**  
Seasons**

Summer is their start. Autumn is their friendship. Winter is their love. Spring is when they begin again.

**  
Rain**

Nick came at her as a thunderstorm – dark and brooding. His lips washed over Judy like rainwater – cold, sharp, and wet – pressing silvery droplets of rain and bliss into her skin. For once, she didn’t fight back with flashes of lightning and fire; she just stood there under angry, gray clouds and let herself dance in the rain.

**  
Snow**

Judy smiled at the storybook. “Snow White. What a pretty name.” A deranged giggle sounded from what looked like a reptilian-man beside her. The bunny raised an eyebrow. “Who are you? And what’s so funny?” He grinned dementedly. “The name’s Rumplestiltskin, dearie. And when you break the fourth wall, there’s irony _everywhere_.”

**  
Storm**

There are butterflies in her stomach and they’re whipping into a storm. No matter how many times Judy tells herself that _this isn’t a big deal_ , the butterflies tell her otherwise and keep flying until Nick stops kissing her. Then they fly _even faster._

 

**Wind**

She hates the wind, if only because she’s so small and light that a particularly strong breeze can trip her. Meanwhile, Nick is standing perfectly straight (okay, he’s actually slouching) and laughing as he tells her, “I guess I’m not the only thing that can knock you out.”

**  
Choices**

“You know you can always stop me.” Nick makes sure she can hear him but Judy shakes her head. “No. I want to.” After she reassures him 15 more times, he finally agrees and it’s pretty safe to say that falling asleep wasn’t the only thing they did on the couch.

**  
Home**

Meeting the Hopps was probably one of the weirdest things Nick has ever done – and he’s done a lot of weird things. But after he (not-so) subtly checks all of the bathrooms for fox repellant and shakes hands with all 275 of Judy’s siblings (there’s probably more than that but it was 275 the last time Judy counted), he can’t help but melt a little bit inside when her parents smile at him just as bright as Judy does.

 **  
Light**

“The next time you decide to roam the underground tunnels of Zootopia, be sure _not_ to shine a flashlight in my eye, ‘kay?”

 **  
Dark**

To be honest, Nick doesn’t really mind lying in the darkness and watching it consume him as he stares at stars shoot by that are brighter than their future.

**  
Breathe Again**

He hesitates for the slightest moment before leaning in and kissing her gently on her cheek. Judy holds her breath; her face is turning red – both of air loss and embarrassment – and it isn’t until her moves his lips away that she can finally breathe again.

**  
Memory**

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die. So does this mean he’s dying? A blurry haze of memory flashes in front of Nick – his parents, his innocent childhood, the moment when that innocence disappeared, meeting Finnick, meeting Judy, the grand process of falling in love, first kisses, meeting Judy’s parents, and itty-bitty moments in between. All up until now. Nick takes a deep breath. “I do.”

**  
Insanity**

“Daddy’s got a _girlfriend_.” The little bunny smiles and nudges her sister. In return, the fox sighs irritable. “Of course he does; _mommy’s_ his girlfriend.” The rabbit shakes his head slyly. “No, mommy is his _wife_. Daddy has a girlfriend. I saw him talking to her at work!” Judy closes her eyes and debates banging her head against the wall. “NICK!”

**  
Misfortune**

Judy almost screams when Nick tries to do a trick shot with a plate but misses the drawer and smashes a mirror. Meanwhile, the fox is practically rolling on the floor laughing. He never was the superstitious type.

**  
Smile**

“Will you marry me?” Nick asks, and conjures up Judy’s smile – the smile he didn’t know he needed until it was gone, the one that could grow wildflowers with a glance and practically brighten up the sun. But the fox is too little too late and now it really _is_ gone.

**  
Silence**

“God, Carrots, why’d you have to leave?” It sounds casual and everyday but Nick says it with a completely flat expression as tears drip down his face because all that answers back is a deathly, serene silence.

**  
Questioning**

There’s a whole group of people crowding around a makeshift cage and whispering things like “what _is_ it?” and “where did it come from?” Nick can’t help but feel sympathetic for whatever it is that’s being locked up (because _muzzles_ ), even though he’s pretty sure it’s just a hybrid of some sorts and the animals are overreacting. That is, until he sees Judy in the front of the crowd looking just as confused as everybody else. When he shoots her a questioning look and mouths _what’s going on_ , she bites her lip, staring back into the box, and replies hesitantly, “I think… it’s… a _human_.”

 **  
Blood**

His mind is corrupted by lust and instinct and as much as he tells himself that _it’s just Night Howlers_ and _this isn’t real_ , the urge to bite is prominent in his mind. All he can see now is a still, gray body and a dark stain underneath it that matches the red blotches on his teeth. Her eyes don’t open.

 **  
Foreign**

She’s a bunny. He’s not. She’s prey. He’s not. She’s younger, livelier, got a better chance at a better future. He doesn’t. But it still hurts deep in her tiny rabbit heart to see him kissing a vixen he doesn’t even know.

 **  
Sorrow**

It doesn’t even rain the day her parents die. The sun is shining (perhaps even more brightly than normal, just to spite him) but Judy cries enough to make up for the rain. Just this one time, he closes the lid on his never-ending box of sarcastic comments and guides her through her sorrow.

**  
Expectations**

She was supposed to marry “that-one-nice-smart-hardworking-bunny” with a disgustingly plain name like Gerald who she’s apparently known since she was 5 and have a bunch of bunnies that grow up on a carrot farm to be just like her. The total extent of how much she strays from her parents’ expectations is actually funny, if you think about it. But after a grand total of 6 years of telling them why she could do whatever she wanted, Judy is finally happy. (And so is Nick.)

 **  
Hands**

He almost says no when she asks him to hold her paw but then he sees the completely open and vulnerable expression on her face and just sighs, taking her hand.

**  
Standing Still**

The outline of her body is perfectly still in the wooden box, and that’s what hurts the most. Not the blood, not the ripped uniform. The complete and utter stillness is unnatural, especially for her, and the more he stares, the more he expects her to jump out and yell, “Blood, blood, _BLOOD_.” They cover the coffin with a lid that takes away his last view of her, her face, her perfectly still body.

 **  
Motion**

Every move he makes is slow, calculated, completely thought out to make sure that it results in the best for him. He has a strategy, a plan. But she has a tendency to rid him of all his mottos, his regular ways of thinking. So when he moves with her, all of his thoughts disappear and he flows smoother than water.

 **  
Illusion**

He’s always fearful, always scared, and sometimes no one notices because he’s “just another jumpy fox”. But Judy somehow looks through his façade and after she constantly picks at the subject, he breaks and the secret spills. He’s just afraid that one day he’ll wake up and realize that she was nothing more than an illusion, and he’d have to go back and be the fox he once was.

**  
Creation**

The bunny blinks innocently up at him. “Daddy?” he asks. Nick turns to look at him. “Yeah, son?” “How are babies made?”

**  
Breaking the Rules**

Judy broke more “unspoken” rules than she could count when she joined the ZPD. So did Nick. They broke a bunch of other rules when they started dating (because one, they’re partners, and two, society seems to have a deep hatred for interspecies couples), and whatever rules were left, they broke those too when they got married.

**  
Deep In Thought**

_Poke_. “OW! Nick! I was _thinking_!” He cackles like a madman as he watches her rage. “I swear your nails are sharper than my knives!”

**  
Waiting**

“I’ll be back,” she said. “Just wait for me; I’ll be back.” So he waited. And waited. And waited. Because he knew she would be back. And in all honesty, she did come back. But the rabbit that came home to him wasn’t the same. She was stiff and cold and silent. “God, Judy…” he mutters, ignoring the salty drops trickling down his face and into her coffin. “I waited for you. Just like you asked. Why couldn’t you just come back?”

 **  
Sacrifice**

“It’s not your fault,” her parents insist, but Nick knows if he wasn’t so selfish he would have stopped her a while ago before she could fall so far in love she’d die for him.

 **  
Rejection**

Judy loves running her fingers through his fur, around his ears, all over him, actually. One day she discovers a faint – but still visible – scar on his arm. He actually reddens when she asks about it, which leads to Nick telling her about _that one time_ he accidentally-on-purpose stood a vixen up (it was like their tenth date – the relationship was begging to be over) and she scratched him and broke up with him in the same five minutes. Judy is practically rolling on the floor laughing as she says, “Who knows, slick? Maybe that’ll be me someday.”

 **  
Fairytale**

Nick lifts her up like she weighs nothing (actually, she does weigh practically nothing in his arms) and twirls her around in her white dress; Judy can’t help but feel like a princess.

 **  
Magic**

“You know, Nick, no matter how many times you try that card trick I’ll still be able to see the other card.” (It’s stuffed up his ridiculously long sleeve of the shirt that he wears only when he’s doing street-tricks.)

**  
Multitasking**

“How are you able to read, listen to music, listen to me, _and_ hold a decent conversation at the same time?” Judy just tosses a glance toward the wall facing her ever-so-polite neighbors and thinks back to her house full of bunnies _much_ louder than the kudu and gemsbok next door. She shrugs. “Experience.”

**  
Annoyance**

Nick finds out just how wrong he is when he decides to show Judy a classic because she’s entirely annoyed and screaming, “Why can’t they _talk_ ” and “The poor _deer_ ” and “What kind of name is _Bambi_?” before Nick tells her to just shut up and watch the movie.

**  
Obsession**

“Judy,” he says with a completely straight face. “I have decided that I am thoroughly obsessed with your mother’s blueberry pancakes.”

**  
I Can't**

“You have to,” Nick chokes out and clenches his fist on the last shred of sanity he has left. But then Judy whispers, “I can’t” in a voice that almost makes him believe her as she steps back and lets go, looking away from dark green eyes as they fall farther and farther away.

**  
Mirror**

She doesn’t know what she sees when she looks at the reflection. She sees uncertainty, weakness, confusion, broken pieces of a whole that may never be fully put together. Then again, she also sees passion, dedication, friendship, and a love that she never in a million years would have expected. She sees a fox and a bunny. She sees _them_.

**  
Test**

“From now on, you’re not allowed to test the strength of my rubber bands by jumping out the window to see how far you can go before they break!”

**  
Words**

When he’s trailing his lips down her neck and pounding into her with all he’s got, Judy moans out incomprehensible syllables, and Nick loves to tell her to “use your word, fluff” (which earns him a slap across the face, but it’s definitely worth it).

**  
Pen & Paper**

“Umm… Nick? I may have asked Finnick to forge your handwriting for me and Chief Bogo _might_ have gotten a lengthy, detailed letter professing your undying love for him…”

 **  
Can You Hear Me?**

No matter how long he goes at this, there’s still no response. So he just closes his eyes, starts at the beginning again, and narrates the story of how they met; then he tells her he loves her. Maybe one day she’ll even wake up and say it back to him.

**  
Pain**

They say that old-age death is painless, but do they know how much it hurts inside when he has to leave her?

 **  
Drowning**

He’s dying. Water pours in from everywhere, soaking his fur, his snout, clouding up his vision. The muzzle tied tightly around his face is suffocating, and filling up with water. Breathing is not an option. He’ll probably black out in 3…2…1… Nick’s eyes open and he sucks in more air than is necessary. “Just a dream,” he tells himself, water leaking out of his eyes and bringing up bad memories. He can’t control his mind or his tears. “Just a dream.”

**  
All That I Have**

The fifth time Nick turns down some “good-old-hustling” with Finnick, the fennec just groans and asks just what this bunny is to him. Nick surprises himself when he realizes that the answer is _everything_.

**  
Give Up**

“No, no, no… Come on, fluff, you can’t give up on me now…” His motto was not to let them see that they got to you but she got to him anyway. “You’ve made it this far; you have to keep going.” Her eyes flutter open and closed, the wound dangerously bloody. “Please. I know you can do it, Carrots. Do it for me. Stay with me.” She convulses in his arms, feebly hacking up blood. “I–I love you.” His eyes snap open. “NO! You are not _dying on me_.” Then, she _laughs_. “I know, slick, I know.” Her voice is tired but calm and her paw goes to her stomach where the injury isn’t even bleeding anymore. “Just messing with you.” (When she’s not almost dying anymore, he’s going to get her back for this so bad.)

 **  
Puzzle**

Judy frowns, staring at her desk, then looking up and glaring at her partner. “Gosh, Nick, why would you make me do a puzzle when you’ve just lost the last piece?” He smiles smugly and pulls out the last piece from inside his pocket, pushing it into place. "There. Done." he says proudly. Judy has to stare at the completed puzzle for a while before her brain can fully comprehend what she's seeing. "It's–it's a picture of  _you_!"

**  
Solitude**

There’s always one place she goes after they fight. He could probably find out where it was if he tried – he knows all the best hiding places in Zootopia – but he figures that she’s already mad at him enough so he lets her have her space.

 **  
Run**

Bellwether’s escaped and there’s a mass of wild predators running loose, all injected with the indigo substance that’s all over the news. When Nick gets bitten, Judy picks up a gun and shoots without thought for the first time. The killer is dead, but so is Nick. He looks at her in the eyes and wastes his last breath mouthing the word _run_.

**  
Mask**

He’s flailing and he can barely breathe, the past flickering in a little too close to the present. “It’s fine,” Judy murmurs, stroking the fur on top of his head. “You’re fine.” But all he can see is the mask that looks a _little too much_ like a muzzle and suddenly dark memories are all he can remember.

**  
Wild**

“Who knew you’d end up dating a bad boy,” Nick murmurs, lying on his back and staring up at the clouds. Judy laughs. “I guess I found my ‘type.’” He smirks, “Wild guys?” It takes her a moment, but Judy bolts upright for a moment before lying back down. “God…” she mutters. “You and your puns…”

 **  
Phoenix**

She’s kind of like a phoenix, he thinks. She rose from her ashes of shame and humiliation. She pulled through it all in the end. When she came out, she was better than ever. And to be honest, when she finally pulled _him_ out of his own ashes after everything, he was better too.

**  
Realistic**

“Are you _really_ that ashamed of me? Of _us?_ ” He gives a helpless shrug. “I’m sorry, Judy, but it’s just not… _realistic_ , you know?” She’s breathing hard now and about 10 different emotions flood her brain. She doesn’t know whether to let confusion, hurt, or anger lead. “You’re right,” she spits bitterly. She lets the ice take over instead, freezing over that piece of her heart that he held. “We’re not realistic at all.”

**  
Upside Down**

“Just because you can hang on the pull-up bar by your knees for ten minutes _does not_ mean you’re a better officer than me!”

**  
Fading**

She’s been gone for so long now that he’s not even sure he can truly remember her face. Bunnyburrow is just a city. Night Howlers are just flowers. Carrots are just a vegetable. And Judy Hopps is just a name.

**  
Names**

“Come on slick,” Judy says with a giggle. “I thought you said you knew _everybody_.” Nick groans and closes his eyes, leaning his head back onto the wall behind him. “Alright, alright, I give up. I admit it. I, Nicholas Wilde, _cannot_ remember the names of _all 275 of your siblings._ ”

 **  
Audacious**

His first April Fools at the ZPD, Nick decides to prank Bogo with all he’s got and ends up on parking duty for two months. “Oh poor you,” Judy teases. “Keep this up and you’ll never be a real cop.” She winks at him and walks back to her car. “You do make a cute meter maid, though.”

**  
Skeleton**

When she finds him five years later, he’s just a sack of bones barely covered in dirty, matted fur. Her paws run down his sides, gingerly touching the ribs protruding from his skin. “Oh, Nick…” she whispers. “What happened to you?”

**  
Meticulous**

Her work – or whatever else she does, for that matter – is always meticulous, always precise. “Loosen up,” Nick says. “It doesn’t have to be perfect.” So one time –  _only_ one time – she decides to listen to him. They have a plan. It’s not perfect. And Judy realizes that it’s okay. Until they turn a wrong corner with their backup two miles away and end up face-to-face with the entire gang they’ve been hunting down. Judy goes down _hard_ (Nick is screaming) and she wonders why she ever listened to him in the first place.

**  
Massacre**

“What? Aren’t you going to kill me now?” Even tied up, the officer’s words are still tainted with fire. Bellwether just smiles prettily. “Of course not, dear.” A large rhino lifts the rabbit up and deposits her into an empty field. Behind her, Judy can hear the sound of a gun being cocked. The sign that displays _You Are Now Leaving Bunnyburrow_ is just visible in her peripheral vision. “You’re going to kill them yourself.”

**  
Elbow**

“Well the real question here is that if penguins don’t have knees, do they at least have elbows?” “NICK!” “ _What_?”

 **  
Forever**

“Nick?” she asks. “How long do you think we’ll stay together?” Her voice is so forlorn that he has to smile back and give her a _duh_ look. “Forever, Carrots. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that took a surprisingly long time to write. Some of the drabbles may have been confusing so here are some notes:
> 
> Weeks - rabbits are pregnant for about a month (instead of 9, like humans) so I figured it would take somewhere around 2 for her to show  
> Snow - sorry, I just had to incorporate this one. It's a reference to Judy's voice actor (Ginnifer Goodwin) who plays Snow White on Once Upon A Time (Rumplestiltskin is also a character on OUAT and the line he says she taken from something he says on the show)
> 
> Feel free to tell me what your favorites were! Also: should there be a part two? (with another hundred prompts)


End file.
